Коса на удачу
by heltja
Summary: об особенностях парикмахерских услуг в Темной Религиозной Организации


**Название**: Коса на удачу

**Автор**: Heltja

**Фэндом**: D.Gray-man

**Пейринг**: Ален\Канда

**Рейтинг**: PG

**Саммари**: об особенностях парикмахерских услуг в Темной Религиозной Организации.

(Образ Канды с косичкой из 14 серии окончательно поимел мой мозГ. От сего и пляшем :))

POV Канды.

***

После знакомства с тем ходячим недоразумением, что прочие люди почему-то зовут Аленом, я понял одну очень важную вещь: за наивность надо убивать. Сразу. Она ведь, чертяга, такая заразная – один раз ощутишь на себе, и дальше не отделаешься.

Жаль, поздно уже что-то менять.

Второй урок, который я получил от седоволосого мальчишки, отличался куда большей практичностью: я убедился, что коса мне совершенно, абсолютно, ну нисколечко не идет. Правда, при всей практичности, пользы от сего знания было ноль.

И все равно, когда я ненастным вечером долбился в двери родной Организации, вернувшись после задания, мысли как заведенные вертелись вокруг совершенно ерундовых вещей. Вокруг косы, например. Обычной такой косички. Которая из волос плетется.

Когда меня, наконец, лишили удовольствия от общения с ледяным дождем и впустили внутрь, настроение было сквернее некуда. После заданий я вообще не в духе, плюс ко всему терпеть не могу отчеты о проделанной работе – даже если последняя выполнена без проблем, осложнений и жертв.

Как ни странно, и такое бывает.

А тут еще Комуи, Смотритель Темной Религиозной Организации, как всегда, в своем репертуаре. Кружка с чаем, раздражающие манеры и потрясающий бардак на столе. Убойный коктейль. Хотя беседа выдалась неожиданно приятной. Мой листок с докладом отправился в ворох своих собратьев, покрывающих половину стола и добрую треть ковра, а я подарил начальнику новый взгляд из своей фирменной серии «на сколько кусочков разрежет вас мой меч за единицу времени?». На сем беседа благополучно завершилась, и я был незамедлительно отпущен отдыхать.

Вот так бы всегда. Не жизнь, а малина с сиропом.

Жаль только, до комнаты добираться целых 124 ступеньки и 54 шага. С погрешностью в один и два соответственно. Знаете, когда от усталости валишься с ног, нет ничего вернее, чем считать расстояние: действует так отупляюще, что думать о шикарной перспективе сверзиться с лестницы просто не выходит.

Забавное все-таки место Организация. Попробуйте послушать, что говорят молодым экзорцистам, захнычете от умиления. Уверяют нас, что здесь наш дом – а от дома всего лишь безликая крохотная комнатка, докуда добраться так же удобно и легко, как вскарабкаться на вулкан. Говорят, что они наша семья – а назовите мне месяц, когда не сменилось бы более сорока процентов обитателей.

Смех и грех.

Я толкнул дверь в свою комнату, привычно оставил меч в углу, зажег свет.

Вздохнул:

- Еще не надоело?

Ален сидел на кровати, скрестив ноги, и приветливо улыбался.

- Нет, как видишь.

Я даже не стал спрашивать, как он узнал, что я вернулся, и как успел добежать до моей комнаты. Так или иначе, это повторялось уже почти месяц – я, можно сказать, привык.

Ален – наивный, глупый мальчишка, который всегда делает то, что считает нужным. Уверяю, жуткое сочетание.

- На предложение выметаться из моей комнаты ты отреагируешь так обычно? – снова вздохнул я.

Еще одна светлая улыбка.

- Угадал.

Я скинул мокрый плащ, бросив его обмениваться грязью с давненько не мытым полом, и плюхнулся на кровать рядом с Аленом. Тот мгновенно перебрался мне за спину и привычно распустил мой хвост, принявшись пальцами расчесывать волосы. Мелкий гаденыш, знает ведь, как это приятно. Я закрыл глаза и чуть улыбнулся, пользуясь тем, что Ален не может видеть моего лица и высказать нечто якобы остроумное по поводу приручения диких животных. Или еще что-то в этом духе.

- Как я понимаю, все прошло хорошо? – поинтересовался молодой экзорцист. Его пальцы легко и привычно копошились в волосах, отчего по коже пробежали мурашки удовольствия, а я расслабился и отчаянно захотел спать.

- Ага, - сладкий зевок, – все отлично.

- Вот и ладушки, - в голосе чувствовалась его обычная, уютная улыбка.

Будь я проклят, если кому-нибудь когда-нибудь это скажу, но в руках этого проклятого мальчишки хочется… мурлыкать. От удовольствия и тепла. Впрочем, сознайся я в подобном, мне все равно не поверят. Разве что Камуи… ну шефу и положено знать своих подчиненных несколько лучше, чем самим подчиненным друг друга. Иначе какой он шеф? Правильно, хреновый.

А ведь я до сих пор считаю, что именно он отправил ко мне Алена в первый раз…

Я действительно не люблю людей. Пожалуй, даже ненавижу. У них есть одна чертовски неприятная особенность – умирать. А еще – этим самым доставлять кучу неприятностей и горя всем вокруг. Я давно научился с этим жить, презирая, игнорируя, оскорбляя, стараясь даже не запоминать имена мимолетных знакомцев. В итоге от меня шарахалось пол-Организации, а избавиться окончательно от горестного осадка, возвращаясь с заданий или просто идя по коридорам, я так и не смог.

А в тот день… в тот день все было особенно скверно.

Скверная ситуация. Скверная местность. Чистой Силы не обнаружилось, зато к моим услугам был выводок демонов, устроивших в городе чудовищные разборки.

Вряд ли для битвы можно придумать место хуже, чем города...

Пока носился за ними, сам чуть не сдох и смертей повидал – на месяц вперед. А демоны попались как на подбор откормленные и хитрожопые, аж страх берет, что теперь так всегда будет.

Как я приволокся в Организацию и взобрался на все чертовы 124 ступени – сам до сих пор поражаюсь. Как ввалился в комнату, так сразу и рухнул на кровать. Подняться сил нет, а заснуть никак не получается. В очередной раз доказываю, что хорошая память – страшное проклятие.

Тогда-то меня неожиданно, ни с того ни с сего, и навестил Ален. Ходячее Седоволосое Наивное Недоразумение. Пр_о_клятый экзорцист с паразитическим оружием.

Кажется, мы собачились добрых полчаса. Кажется, я хотел его прогнать – как угодно, любыми методами. Затруднительно, если не можешь даже рукой пошевелить. Кажется, я начал ругаться – а затем, каким-то странным образом, отвратительный рассказ о смертях, демонах и снова смертях перешел и исповедь. Как я ненавижу смерти. Как я ненавижу людей.

Тогда Ален первый раз начал заплетать мне косу – непонятно, почему. Наверное, руки нечем было занять. Или знал, что осторожные, ласковые прикосновения к волосам могут приручить даже самого злого и циничного зверя. Косичка на счастье – так он, кажется, назвал свое творение. «Сейчас я ее расплету, и на душе полегчает». Дурость неописуемая, а сработало ведь. Во дает.

Наивный, глупый, и такой мудрый. Обнять и рыдать от умиления.

А в тот самый первый вечер, напоследок, когда я уже дремал, убаюканный уютными прикосновениями, Ален замер у двери и тихо сказал:

- Извини, Канда. Я не сразу увидел, что ты хороший…

Вот ведь глупость какая. Это я-то?..

Живучая оказалась глупость. С тех пор, как только я возвращаюсь с задания, в комнате меня ждет Ален, и заплетает свою косу, и рассказывает какие-то свои истории. Иногда с ним меня посещают кружка горячего какао и утащенная сладость с обеда. Очень мило с его стороны позаботиться о еде – и не схарчить все самому с голодухи. Не смотрите, что он маленький, Ален столько за один завтрак уплетает, сколько я за день слопать не могу. Оружие у него энергии много дерет.

Да, кстати, а почему сегодня какао нет? Непорядок…

Голос Алена неожиданно громко прозвучал в ночной тишине, заставив меня отвлечься от воспоминаний.

- Вот. Готово. - Этот поганец вдруг дернул меня за косу, вызвав обиженное шипение, и довольно рассмеялся.

Придушил бы его, да очень мне уютно сидеть. И спать хочется.

- Ладно, пойду я, - со все той же теплой улыбкой продолжил мальчишка, слезая с кровати.

- Наконец-то, - буркнул я.

- Спокойной ночи, - обернулся он у порога.

Я не ответил, молча повалившись на подушку. Хорошо бы еще все-таки раздеться и ванну принять… вот сейчас полежу – и встану.

Ага.

Я повернул голову, задержав взгляд на закрывшейся двери, и чуть слышно хмыкнул:

- Спокойной ночи, несчастье.

Снаружи раздался смешок – никак стоял и подслушивал, гаденыш! – и звук удаляющихся шагов.

Ален мог плести свою косу бесконечно долго – столько, сколько требовалось для разговора. Или молчания. Поначалу утром мне даже было жалко расплетаться – но ровно до тех пор, пока я не увидел себя в зеркале с прической от нашего маленького экзорциста. Зрелище оказалось таким жутким, что я на всю жизнь зарекся ходить в подобном виде вне комнаты. И так весь этаж поди в шоке валяется.

Часто мы с Аленом совершенно не ладим. Cпорим, ругаемся до хрипоты и деремся так, что щепки летят. А от взглядов, полных взаимной неприязни, скоро начнет полыхать все, что встретится нам по пути.

И все-таки…

Наверное, быть глупым и наивным – это даже здорово. Появляется такая лакомая мыслишка, что когда я зайду к себе в следующий раз – здесь меня будет ждать Ален, кружка какао и поразительная мысль:

«Я вернулся. Я дома»


End file.
